Quidditch
by Jedhev
Summary: Katie is a rising Quidditch star. her team, the Holyhead Harpies are playing Puddlemere United. that's when she meets Oliver again. Love most certainly is in the air. And children named Quaffle.


Katie was sat in the guest changing room at Puddlemere Quidditch Grounds. She was the Right-wing Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and she was due to play any minute now. She was new to the team and it was her first professional match. She was excited but she had heard that Oliver wasn't going to play as Keeper for this season, which was disappointing.

Oliver Wood was her old Quidditch Captain, a title he had held from his fourth year and up until he left. He was three years older than her but they had struck up an unlikely friendship due to the fact they were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Katie loved Hogwarts and the team which consisted of Oliver Wood as Keeper, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and her, Katie Bell, as Chasers, The Weasley Twins, Fred and George as Beaters, and the famous Harry Potter as the Seeker. They had the best Quidditch Team in the school.

Katie and Oliver were the only two who had gone into professional Quidditch, Angelina and Alicia had recently got engaged to Fred and George and helped in running Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, their joke shop. Harry Potter had won in a fierce battle against Lord Voldemort, the battle had happened at Hogwarts only three years ago, it was the last time she had seen Oliver.

Today Katie was playing Puddlemere United, she wished she was playing against her old Captain, that would have been perfect, to see his smile as he blocked a goal, or his annoyance when he let one in, to prove she could beat him. She would face him one day, and she couldn't wait.

Oliver was sat in the changing rooms, he wasn't meant to be playing today but had too after the reserve Keeper had been hit badly by a Bludger yesterday in practise. Oliver was hoping that Fred and George had decided to come and watch after all, last time he saw them he had told them they should come and watch. He was looking forward to the match today, they were playing the Holyhead Harpies, who were always a good exciting play.

Oliver tugged on his Keepers gloves and grabbed his new edition Firebolt, he lined up behind his teammates and prepared to enter the stadium.

"We welcome the Holyhead Harpies! Jones, Green, Bell, Watson, Holmes, Beaton and Grenhooks" the announcer roared. Oliver wasn't listening he was doing his prematch talk in his head.

Then it came.

"The home team! Line, Swath, Voles, Aledo, Smith, Wood and Rufa!" the announcer shouted. One by one the team flew out and to their places on the pitch. Oliver looked at the Chasers and almost fell off his broom in surprise, there on the right wing was Katie Bell, and she was staring straight at him. The whistle blew.

Two hours later the snitch had been caught by Maya Grenhooks, it didn't matter though, Puddlemere United had won. Oliver had hardly let any goals through, the final scores came in at Puddlemere 210 : 180 Holyhead Harpies.

The teams landed and everyone in the crowd watched in surprise as Oliver Wood jumped off his broom and ran towards Katie Bell who leapt off hers.  
"Kates!" Oliver cried  
"Captain!" Katie shouted. Everyone was stunned when Katie leapt at Oliver and they held each other in a huge hug. The other team mates stared at the pair.  
"Katie! How are you" Oliver said  
"I'm good Ollie, how are you" Katie replied grinning  
"I'm amazing Kates, wait for me outside the stadium" Oliver said. Katie nodded and Oliver kissed her cheek before jogging back to his team, Katie turned and picked her broomstick up and followed her teammates to the changing room.  
"You know Oliver Wood!" Sandy Green asked  
"Yeah, he was my old Quidditch captain back at Hogwarts. Gryffindor Quidditch Team" Katie said  
"Yeah, but you know the Rising Star of Quidditch, one of the Sexiest Guys alive, he is number two!" Amelia Watson said  
"Who's number one?" Katie asked interestedly  
"Harry Potter is number one, Oliver Wood, number two. Fred and George Weasley are number three. Viktor Krum is four. Ron Weasley is five" Amelia said  
"Harry Potter was Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Fred and George were Beaters, Ron was Keeper after Ollie, I mean Oliver left. And Krum came to Hogwarts in my fifth year for the Triwizard tournament" Katie said  
"Merlin, you know the top five Sexiest Guys alive. Introduce us!" The whole team apart for Anna Holmes, who was happily married, said.  
"Harry has a girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, Ron has Hermione Granger, Fred had Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Chaser, George has Alicia Spinnet, the other Gryffindor Chaser. Don't really know Viktor Krum. Oliver is single, last time I checked. Wait outside with me" Katie grinned  
"Katie you are the best!" they cried.  
When Katie had got changed, into jeans, a white top with a checked shirt over it and dried her hair, she waited for the others before heading outside. Oliver was waiting  
"Ollie! Here is my teammates, Amelia, Gwenog, Jane, Sandy and Maya" Katie said, introducing them all  
"Hello ladies, if you will excuse us, we must be going, supper with the Weasleys tonight Kates" Oliver said. Katie waved goodbye and grabbed OIiver's arm, they turned and disapperated. Katie looked at Oliver after they landed and smiled, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with his jeans and looked very nice. They knocked on the door and waited. It opened.

"KATIE!" two voices squealed. Katie was tackled by Angelina and Alicia  
"Alright Oliver?" Fred and George asked as they came up behind the two women  
Dinner with Fred and George was always fun, they spent the meal telling jokes and trying to make Katie spit her food over Oliver, which she nearly did. She promised to visit soon and left, apperating to her flat.

Three years had passed and Oliver and Katie had grown closer, a year after meeting everyone again, Oliver had asked her out and they had grown more serious. Katie made weekly visits to see the Weasleys, usually for supper. She had grown a lot in the past three years, she was always on the front of the _Prophet _or _Witch Weekly_ either for her Quidditch or mainly her relationship with 'one of the Hottest Quidditch Bachelors in Great Britain' Katie had also moved in with Oliver. When her mother found out she had almost had a heart attack. Katie lived next to Oliver when they were little and their mothers were convinced they would marry each other, Katie thought they had already planned her wedding. She wouldn't be surprised if they had.

Right now she was sat in the guest changing room for at Puddlemere United. Getting ready for the game. Oliver and Katie had tried their best not to argue over who would win but still teased each other. She mounted her broom and zoomed out when her name was called. She smirked at Oliver as he took his position as Keeper.

"The excitement for this match is the budding relationship between Oliver Wood, Puddlemere Keeper and Katie Bell, Holyhead Chaser. Will their relationship affect their play? Also a Congratulations on Ginny Weasley who has become Mrs Ginny Potter" the commentator was saying. Katie tried not to roll her eyes while Oliver didn't succeed. The whistle blew and Katie focused on the Quaffle, putting a goal past Oliver and sticking her tongue out at him, he mock glared.

Three hours later Maya Grenhooks caught the Snitch and the game ended.  
"And the Holyhead Harpies win!" the commentator shouted. Katie clapped Ginny Potter on the back as they landed.  
"You did fab Katie" Ginny said  
"So did you" Katie grinned "Harry watching?"  
"Yep. We need to celebrate" she winked, she looked upwards and Katie saw Harry in the top box, she waved and Harry waved back, Ginny turned and walked off. Katie laughed and turned around to see Oliver grinning at her.  
"Congratulations" he said. Katie grinned and gave him a hug  
"You have to do the cleaning this week" Katie grinned at their bet. Oliver scowled, but then brightened. He sunk down on one knee. Katie's breath caught and the crowd which had previously been cheering became silent, reporters scribbled and cameras flashed.

"Katie Bell, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Oliver asked, presenting a little box that held a emerald ring, surrounded by diamonds on a band of gold. Katie looked at him, into his chocolate brown eyes  
"I would be mad not too. Yes" she whispered. Oliver beamed at her and slid the ring onto her fourth finger on her left hand. He stood up and enveloped her in a hug then drew back to kiss her.  
The cheering erupted again and more cameras flashed.  
"See you outside" Oliver said and strode off.

Oliver turned as the music stared, he watched Katie walk down the aisle on the arm of her dad. He smiled at her face, hidden by a veil. She looked lovely in her ivory dress. He didn't see Angelina or Alicia in their gold dresses, his eyes were only seeing Katie. He watched her as she floated down the aisle like a goddess, each step was graceful and his smile grew the closer she got to him. He caught the sparkle of her eyes behind her veil, and the golden glow of her hair in its sleek updo.

"Do you Oliver Michael Wood take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
"I do" Oliver said clearly, he didn't regret this  
"Do you Katie Elizabeth Bell take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do" Katie said, her voice thick with emotion.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride" the minister said. Oliver lifted the veil, revealing her green eyes, he pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips.

Katie Bell was finally his.

Oliver walked back into the room, he had just been to get Katie a cup of tea. Entering the room he saw Katie sat on the bed looking at their daughter.  
"What should we name her?" Oliver asked. Katie looked up at him, her eyes shining with love  
"Nothing Quidditch related" she laughed  
"I was thinking Quaffle" Oliver chuckled. Katie swatted his arm playfully.  
"Ollie" Katie warned.  
"What about… Katrina?" Oliver asked  
"I like it" Katie smiled at the girl in her arms  
"Katrina Katie Wood" Oliver smiled  
"Welcome to the world Katrina" Katie whispered.

Katie was sat on the sofa with Oliver when an owl flew through the window, she smiled at the owl as she untied the letter excitedly. She walked back to sit next to Oliver.  
"It's of Kat" she grinned  
"What does it say?" Oliver asked interestedly. Katie sighed and ripped the magazine from him, she then opened the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I did it, I am a Gryffindor. I hope you're proud of me. I had my flying lessons and Professor Thomas said that I am really good, he recommends me to try for the team next year. He wondered who my parents were and I said Oliver and Katie Wood, and he was like 'Oh Oliver, Keeper for Puddlemere United? And Katie, Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies?' I was like yep. He was like'I went to school with them, they were a few years older than me, but yeah, they were nice people, best friends' _

_Anyway, sorry dad he recommends I try out for Chaser next year, not Keeper, so mum you are right._

_Hogwarts is amazing, I saw the memorial it's beautiful._

_Love you,_

_Kat _

Katie read then looked at Oliver, who tried to grab his magazine.  
"Oh Ollie, our Kat is taking after me!" Katie sung  
"Shut up" Oliver grumbled  
"Jealous much" Katie grinned.  
"Shut up" Oliver said, burying his head in the magazine, Katie rolled her eyes  
"Make me" she grinned. Oliver threw his magazine and kissed her.  
"I might just have too" Oliver replied kissing her again "Love you Katie"  
"Love you too Ollie" Katie replied  
_

**So yeah, I love Katie and Oliver and this is about 3 months late! I always imagined Katie and Ginny on the same team, Holyhead Harpies, and Oliver on Puddlemere. But then they would always get engaged at the end of a match. And the daughter is name after my little sister, she is a year younger than me and she is awesome, I love her. She is ginger and has glasses which she doesn't like but I love her hair, mine is mousy brown :( and I hate it! **

**I didn't think Katie and Oliver would have a son as a first child to be honest. If at all. But yeah, it's following the books, I don't think they are anything more than good mates at Hogwarts.**

**Love you all!  
HevHev**


End file.
